


Just Say Yes

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RIP, a big mass of fluff, hihi, iwaoi proposal, oikawa is a wuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa, are you okay?" Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa nervously pats his pockets and discretly takes something out. W-was that a ring?<br/>"Ha ha, Iwa-chan. Of course I am." Oikawa says though he is sweating so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up today and thought, "oikawa would totally fuck up when proposing to iwa-chan"
> 
> this is my first iwaoi fic actually  
> (once u get into iwaoi hell there is no exit)

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” 

Oikawa has been repeating that phrase for a few times now as he rests his chin heavily on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi is seated cross-legged on the floor as he works on papers for work and is facing the table, determined to avoid getting distracted by Oikawa who is sitting behind him, his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, and his chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, _Iwa-chan_ …hey Hajime,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi slams down the pen he’s holding.

“What,”

Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s grin on his shoulder and his soft laughter.

“Notice me,” Oikawa says, the whine in his voice evident now.

“I am noticing you right now,” Iwaizumi says, defeated. He stares at his paperwork, his patients’ forms and slides them away with one hand. He leans on the table, his chin on his hand and he turns just a little to the side to look at Oikawa who is still grinning smugly.

“You weren’t noticing me earlier.” Oikawa says.

“I can’t notice you forever,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa’s grin disappears and he looks down. Iwaizumi sighs. He reaches out his hand and pokes Oikawa on the head.

“I’m joking, what’s up?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa’s face lights up again with his smug grin and he hugs Iwaizumi tighter, leaning close that Iwaizumi is pressed against the table. Iwaizumi scowls.

“Oh stop frowning, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, releasing his hug on Iwaizumi for a moment to waggle his fingers on Iwaizumi’s forehead which he swats away.

“Alright, okay. Why are you being so pushy, what do you want?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa kneads his forehead on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Did you know, Iwa-chan, that on Friday we’ll be celebrating six years together?” Oikawa says.

The moment Iwaizumi hears it, his mood softens. He looks at the small calendar perched on the table, the date on Friday drawn with hearts all over by Oikawa. Iwaizumi takes one of Oikawa’s hands and squeezes gently.

“Of course I know, dumbass. How could I forget when each year comes around someone named Tooru keeps reminding me.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa smiles wide and rests his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder again.

“Let’s go on a date,” he says.

“Huh. Don’t we go out every Saturday—”

Oikawa shakes Iwaizumi quite forcibly. “Come on, Iwa-chan, _date_.”

“Alright dammit, date, sure. I have work though so I might come home late.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa leans in close. “But Iwa-chan I’ll pick you up and all.” He’s staring at Iwaizumi intently as though forcing him read his thoughts.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “You want to make me skip work, don’t you.”

“I may or may not be asking just that.”

“Oikawa,”

“ _Come on Iwa-chan,_ ”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Alright, fine. Do your thing.”

Oikawa leans in even closer and kisses Iwaizumi on the cheek. “Thank you, Hajime.” He says, sounding happy but serious this time. He continues hugging Iwaizumi then, though this time he keeps his face away and Iwaizumi watches on in wondering amusement.

 

***

 

Friday rolls in pretty quickly and when Iwaizumi wakes up, Oikawa has already left for work. He’s the volleyball coach and professional trainer of the national team now and as he quoted, “That hasn’t stopped me from getting popular, Iwa-chan but look at you though haha,” which got him a well-earned punch from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gets up and treads to their kitchen and finds, to his surprise, a stack of pancakes on the table with a very conspicuous blue memo beside the glass of orange juice sitting beside the pancakes. Odd as Oikawa never really makes breakfast when he has work, nor does he leave very early either.

Iwaizumi picks up the note to read.

 

_Good morning, Hajime! Had to leave early, so sorry! You were sleeping soundly I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. Do you like my pancakes? Haha!_

 

Iwaizumi stops and looks over the letter to stare at the surprisingly neatly done pancakes Oikawa made then goes back to reading.

 

_I made them with love hehe. I will pick you up later okay? Don’t work too much._

_I love you._

_Tooru_

Iwaizumi thumbs Oikawa’s letter for a moment, a smile playing on his lips.

“We’re first name basis today huh?” he says aloud. He looks at the pancakes again and runs back to their room to get his phone and quickly speed dials Oikawa.

Oikawa answers in two rings.

“Iwa-chan! Good morning did you see the—” Oikawa immediately says.

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi says, cutting him off. Feelings of affection are reeling him over that he takes a seat on their bed.

The line is goes silent for a moment.

“Oikawa?”

“I-Iwa-chan—”

Iwaizumi smiles. “I’ll get out early today okay? See you.”

He can almost see Oikawa’s smile. “Yes, okay. See you.”

 

Iwaizumi is used to Oikawa sending him a stream of selfies as the day progresses. Today however, another one of his surprises, he only sends twice.

Once when Iwaizumi was talking to a patient. He had checked it afterwards and saw that it was one of Oikawa’s iconic selfies, smug smile and peace sign and all that. Behind him, is his team, also following Oikawa’s example though shyly and a little awkwardly. Iwaizumi wonders how Oikawa managed to force that one on them.

There’s a text that followed that said _We should just adopt all of them, don’t you think?_

That made Iwaizumi raise his eyebrows and snort in amusement. In his mind flashes images of Oikawa handling kids, like his nephew, and Iwaizumi finds himself thinking, _Maybe that wouldn’t be too bad after all._

The second time Oikawa sends a picture, Iwaizumi was in a meeting and again he had to check it afterwards after his phone beeped really loud.

The picture is a telescope and the only thing Iwaizumi could think of is stargazing, which Oikawa loved doing very much. Something he had come to love too, come to think of it. Iwaizumi saves the pictures as per usual and continues the day on, expecting more and being surprised when none arrive as the sky starts to darken.

Oikawa arrives by that time though and just as Iwaizumi gets out of the building too. He watches Oikawa parallel park his black Audi carefully (to which he calls his second baby as he says “Iwa-chan is my first baby,” which got him a smack from Iwaizumi) and quickly exit the vehicle to immediately bound into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Iwa-chan! Hello, I am here where is my kiss!” Oikawa says brightly, peppering Iwaizumi’s face with kisses.

Iwaizumi is laughing as he tries to swat Oikawa away. He grabs hold of Oikawa’s face and keeps it in front of him.

“You’re already getting yourself many.” Iwaizumi says, smiling.

Oikawa’s expression turns into one of wonder. “You’re smiling really nice today.” He says.

“Because you’re here already.” Iwaizumi says, proceeding to kiss Oikawa right on the lips.

That sends Oikawa’s face heating up and his cheeks turn a shade of pink. He puffs out his cheeks and sticks a tongue out at Iwaizumi.

“Okie dokes, that’s enough, let’s go!” he says, grabbing both of Iwaizumi’s hands and dragging him with him towards the car. “We’re gonna go stargazing tonight, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Yeah I know that, you sent a picture of your telescope.”

Oikawa turns around, his back to Iwaizumi though he’s still holding on to his hands.

“You gave it to me in college,” Oikawa says suddenly, as if reminding. His voice sounds odd for a second though. Perhaps of sudden nostalgia?

“Yes, I did.” Iwaizumi says, smiling at the memory. They had started living together in college and their apartment had a small balcony which had a great view of the stars in the deep of night when the lights aren’t too bright anymore. Oikawa loved the stars so much, probably because of his love for extraterrestrial beings even in childhood that Iwaizumi had bought a telescope for him, which was an impulse purchase as he had seen it in a store on the way home.

Oikawa turns his head to give Iwaizumi a look and winks.

“Let’s go!” he says, ushering Iwaizumi to the car.

 

On the way to wherever Oikawa is driving him, Iwaizumi notices familiar streets. When finally, Oikawa turns and approaches a restaurant tinged in blue, Iwaizumi finally remembers.

“Oh, this is—” he starts.

“ _Cerulean_ right?” Oikawa says brightly. “We went here sooooo long ago!”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Yeah! That was in high school. That was when we won the nationals was it? You chose it because it’s blue and it didn’t have as strict dress code and the whole team agreed to wear blue to match with it.”

Oikawa smiles. “Yeah, it was pretty funny.”

 “You remembered where it was all this time?”

Oikawa laughs sheepishly, scratching his head. “I had to find it first.” He tugs at his collar and Iwaizumi reaches out to touch the back of his neck.

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa stops for a moment and smiles. He waves a hand dismissively.

“Yes of course, I’m just reminiscing.” Oikawa says, his eyes twinkling.

Iwaizumi nods slowly. “Oh….alright, whatever.”

 

They enter the restaurant together, and while Oikawa starts charming the hostess into finding them a nice seat, Iwaizumi can’t help but notice that Oikawa looks really good in his casual get up—a black-and-white button down and dark jeans—that he stares. Compared to Iwaizumi’s casual wear of course, Oikawa looked good in anything.

Oikawa notices Iwaizumi staring and he smiles wide smugly. He creeps back to Iwaizumi’s side and whispers, “My, my Hajime. It’s rude to stare.”

“It’s hard not to, Tooru.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa starts and slowly covers his face with one hand, his ears turning pink. He takes Iwaizumi’s hand and squeezes.

“T-The hostess says there’s a nice table for two at the back,” Oikawa stutters.

Iwaizumi smirks in amusement and looks up at Oikawa. “Do you have to be flustered every time?”

Oikawa merely shakes his head twice, not really answering the question. He leads Iwaizumi to their table with one hand which Iwaizumi notices have gone cold and clammy. Is he nervous after all?

They arrive to their table and order and as they wait for their order, Oikawa who is usually loud and humming is silent and looking distracted.

Iwaizumi snaps his fingers in front of Oikawa’s face and he jumps in start. It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to smile smugly this time.

He leans close to Oikawa and says, “So you are nervous after all.”

Oikawa looks positively offended, placing a hand on his chest. “Iwa-chan! Of course not. I was only thinking.”

“Of?”

Oikawa puffs out his cheeks. “I won’t say.”

Iwaizumi leans back and raises both hands in gesture of defeat. “Okay, suit yourself.”

Oikawa starts pouting.

“Oikawa-kun?”

Oikawa’s face clears and he looks up. Iwaizumi turns and sees a lady wearing an elegantly colored pinstriped dress waving at Oikawa. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and sees that Oikawa seems familiar with that lady.

He’s used to this every time.

Iwaizumi takes the glass of water on the table and slowly sips as the lady arrives at their table, greeting Oikawa cheerily.

Oikawa is back to charming smiles again. “Arikawa-san,” he says.

The lady called Arikawa-san smiles wide, clapping her hands once. “How lovely to see you here!”

“Indeed it is,” Oikawa says. He turns his attention to Iwaizumi and grins, gestures to Arikawa-san and back. “Iwa-chan, this is Kida Arikawa-san. Her son is in my team.”

 _Oh_. Iwaizumi thinks. He sets down the glass of water and gives Arikawa-san a respectful nod.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Iwaizumi.” He says.

Arikawa-san nods to Iwaizumi cheerfully. “And I you!” she turns to Oikawa again and Iwaizumi once again starts sipping his water to avoid awkward glances.

“What brings you here Oikawa-kun?” Arikawa-san asks.

Oikawa still has a smile plastered on his face however a slight shift in his expression and Iwaizumi realizes Oikawa is starting to get irritated. Perhaps this isn’t a good time for greetings for him after all though he’s used to strangers coming up to him to say hi.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa sharply just in case his temper gets nasty and drops a disparaging remark. However, Oikawa merely rests his chin on his hand on the table and twirls the knife on the table. He then points it to Iwaizumi with a mischievous smile.

“I’m on a date with the light of my life, that’s why I’m here.” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi nearly chokes on his water, not expecting that answer. Oikawa merely grins.

Arikawa-san seems startled by that answer but immediately recovers gracefully with a smile. She watches Iwaizumi wipe his mouth with the napkin and says, “Oh but that is lovely! What do you do, Iwaizumi-kun? Are you a coach too?”

Iwaizumi smiles and shakes his head. “I’m a psychologist. I work with athletes though.”

Arikawa-san claps her hands again, delighted. “That’s wonderful. Well then, I should go before I interrupt your lovely evening completely.” She says, smiling sheepishly, waving one last time to Oikawa before walking back to her table.

When she’s finally out of earshot, Oikawa sighs really loud. He lays his head on the table grumbling.

“Ugh she’s one of the worst parents in the team to be honest. She can be really condescending and she doesn’t get the air of the moment like is she for real now I’m having trouble thinking—” Oikawa is saying.

Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa’s head. “Don’t do that, dumbass. It’s bad manners.”

Oikawa straightens up, his face set in determination. “Alright, Iwa-chan. I’m going to the comfort room to think for a bit this will be quick. See ya.” He starts to stand as he’s speaking.

“Wait, Oikawa—” Iwaizumi begins but Oikawa is already running for the comfort room, clearly mumbling under his breath.

Iwaizumi taps his fingers on the table.

“What’s his problem?” he mutters.

 

When Oikawa returns, he’s looking a little pale, patting his pockets unnecessarily but when Iwaizumi questions that, Oikawa shushes him by making an unintelligible noise. Finally, Iwaizumi crosses his arms and questions Oikawa.

“You’re hiding something aren’t you? Do you have a terminal illness of some sorts that you aren’t telling me of?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa gasps and swats him with the towel. “Don’t be morbid, Iwa-chan. I am very healthy!”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes and Oikawa just smiles.

Their food arrives and the whole course of the meal ends with Oikawa sneaking glances at Iwaizumi which is very noticeable though Oikawa probably thinks it’s being discrete.

When they finish their meal, Oikawa stabs a tomato he didn’t eat and announces, “Stargazing!”

Iwaizumi smiles, fondly this time no matter what Oikawa is hiding he always reverts back to being needlessly childish.

“Stargazing.” Iwaizumi says, agreeing.

 

Oikawa is yet again the designated driver and Iwaizumi wonders where they’re going to go stargazing this time. The last time they did that, it was months ago and Iwaizumi remembers every detail of it as well.

“You’re not especially excited to get another chance of possibly encountering your fellow extraterrestrial,” Iwaizumi observes.

“They’re not _too_ important tonight,” Oikawa says, scrunching his forehead in concentration as they drive along a winding road uphill.

“Is that so,” Iwaizumi says. “Alright, so where are you taking me?”

“Shh, almost there.”

They take another twenty minutes and then stop at cliff side, completely at the top of a small hill. It’s grassy and is surrounded by several trees that the air is cool. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand beside the car for a few moments taking it all in until Oikawa decides it’s time to get the telescope out.

“Stargazing, stargazing, stargazing…,” Oikawa is mumbling under his breath although to Iwaizumi it sounds like an anxious litany.

Iwaizumi opens the back of the car and reaches out for the still-to-be-assembled telescope at the same time Oikawa does and their hands touch. The moment it does, Oikawa jumps, startled.

“Whoa there,” Iwaizumi says, taking a step back from Oikawa who is wide-eyed. “I’m just taking out the telescope. Relax.”

“Um…I’ll do it!” Oikawa says and grabs the telescope box and hugs it close. “Ha ha, it’s the excitement Iwa-chan, pardon me.”

Iwaizumi looks unimpressed and as Oikawa starts to walk off to assemble the telescope, he blocks him.

“ _You_ have been jittery all night, what is wrong?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa purses his lips, hugging the telescope close.

"Oikawa, are you okay?" Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa nervously pats his pockets and discretely takes something out. Was that a ring? Maybe Iwaizumi imagined it.

 "Ha ha, Iwa-chan. Of course I am." Oikawa says though he is suddenly sweating so much though it’s cold out.

Iwaizumi makes a face.

“I’m just scared Iwa-chan might say no.” Oikawa mumbles.

It’s Iwaizumi’s eyes which widen this time. He makes a grab at Oikawa.

“Wait what—” he starts but Oikawa immediately dodges away laughing cheerily all of a sudden and running towards the open space.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts and starts doing his business with the telescope.

Iwaizumi frowns and closes the car door after which walking towards Oikawa who’s busying himself with propping up the base of the telescope. Oikawa steadies the base and then it falls over. He repeats this a few times and it still falls over.

“I can’t do this,” Oikawa mumbles.

“What can’t you do?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa turns to face him. “It’s nothing!”

Iwaizumi sighs and takes Oikawa’s hands off the base of the telescope, letting it fall over again.

“Oikawa, you know you can tell me anything right? I’m your best friend too aren’t I? I’m your boyfriend too. You’re not doing anything illegal are you?”

Oikawa punches him for the last phrase and that sends Iwaizumi laughing. Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hands, cold from the air outside or cold from whatever he was hiding, to give him warmth.

“I mean it though.”

Oikawa bites his lip and Iwaizumi looks up at him, waiting. Oikawa’s face turns serious and he goes, “Alright, okay I’ll do it. I mean it’s now or never, I’ll still love you even if you say no anyway what was I even talking about. I mean I can wait, another few years? Sure, no sweat—”

“Tooru, just get on with it dammit.”

Oikawa inhales loudly and turns over Iwaizumi’s hand so that he’s now the one holding it. He fumbles his pocket and takes out a ring. It was a ring after all.

And then he kneels on one knee.

“W-What—” Iwaizumi stutters out and then suddenly it all comes crashing in and a multitude of emotions comes stabbing into Iwaizumi, most of it of intense affection and love. Oh god, love.

“ _Oikawa Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi says, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

Oikawa raises a hand immediately. “Wait! Don’t! Shh, don’t say anything, not yet. I practiced this for the last six months and I’ve only got now to spit it out so I will make the most out of it. So…let me…,” Oikawa stops and squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand. There’s a lump the size of a small star in Iwaizumi’s throat and he keeps his mouth shut.

“If I fuck this up I will cry,” Oikawa mumbles to himself.

Iwaizumi laughs and gives him a small kick. “Just say what you’re gonna say.”

“ _Iwaizumi Hajime_ ,” Oikawa begins, placing Iwaizumi’s hand on his cheek. “You’ve been with me since we were both so young and obviously you’ve put up with so much of me and you’ve always been there. You never let me do things too much and you worry about me. All I’m saying is that you’re the most important person to me, alright?”

Oikawa looks up to Iwaizumi and smiles.

“It’s just, ugh. I can’t imagine myself being with anybody else for the next decade or so and I want to imagine having a family with you and I just…well I just love you _so much_ and I—”

Unable to help himself, Iwaizumi caresses Oikawa’s cheek and bends down to kiss him. Behind his eyelids he can see different flashes of his life with Oikawa and realizes he could never imagine a life _without_ this dumbass.

Well Oikawa was _his_ dumbass to begin with.

Oikawa starts to get carried away with the kiss, biting at Iwaizumi’s lower lip and then he composes himself and breaks away for a moment to say, “Wait, Iwa-chan I’m not done yet don’t distract me you cheater—”

Iwaizumi’s hands have gone from Oikawa’s cheeks to Oikawa’s collar, pulling him close. Oikawa’s no longer kneeling rather he was slumped on the ground with Iwaizumi above him.

“What else is there to say?” Iwaizumi says, almost like a whine.

Their foreheads touch and Oikawa whispers, “The most important thing of course. I love you. Please stay with me as long as I’m alive. Just say yes you know, to get this over with? I’m joking. Iwa-chan, marry me. Wait no, that’s not right.” Oikawa laughs weakly, he holds the side of Iwaizumi’s face, foreheads still touching.

“Hajime, will you marry me?”

And suddenly, Iwaizumi is crying-laughing. “You big idiot, you—”

“Why are you crying!” Oikawa shouts.

Iwaizumi laughs and instead of answering, he kisses him instead and this time Oikawa doesn’t break away. He’s holding Iwaizumi close, savoring the warmth of him and the relief that he’s finally, finally said everything he’s been wanting to say for so long.

When they finally break away, Oikawa wipes away the tears on Iwaizumi’s face and Iwaizumi exhales.

“Why, _why_ did you ever even think that I would say no to you, huh Tooru?” Iwaizumi demands, punching Oikawa lightly on the shoulder. “Even if you had asked me on the first year of being together I already would have said yes—”

“Iwa-chan that’s really irresponsible—”

Iwaizumi laughs. “But it’s true. Of course I’ll marry you. You’re mine forever basically so since you asked there’s no way out of it now.”

Oikawa’s smile is blinding.

Iwaizumi leans closer to kiss him again but then Oikawa says, “But Iwa-chan aren’t we supposed to be stargazing,”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“I mean if I had to choose between stargazing and making out with you I’d definitely choose the latter so let’s just ditch that telescope it won’t fucking stand anyway.” Oikawa says, ranting.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says. “You’re more important to me than any other interesting star out there.” And leans in to kiss him, Oikawa doesn’t stop him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. iwa-chan is a sports psychologist if anyone is wondering
> 
> ha ha ha im trash
> 
> this trash is also on crossbelladonna.tumblr.com


End file.
